


The Boy and The Wolf

by Jlee99100



Category: Original Work
Genre: Danger, Gen, Horses, Late at Night, Loner, Travel, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlee99100/pseuds/Jlee99100
Summary: A boy who is travailing with his companions encounters troubled.





	The Boy and The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this! thought i might practice my writing. any feedback at all is always welcomed!

The sound of stomping horse hooves were heard along the unwinding path. Sitting delicately a boy with hair as dark as the shades of night swayed gracefully with his (just as dark haired) horse.

Everything surrounded by the boy was pitch black to his clothes, his hair even his companions. However amidst the dark, three sets of eyes were ablaze. Crimson fiery eyes burned fiercely among the dark around them. Eyes that were filled with certainty stared ahead, never wavering from the path ahead. 

The raven boys other companion strode with confidence, as to be expected of a dire wolf. His head hung low to the ground while his shoulder blades jutted out with each stride. Being a dire wolf he was almost as tall as the ebony horse. A rumble could be heard from the wolfs throat, not yet turning into a growl.

The blood eyed boy peered at the wolf, unsettled by his companions rumble. Before he could ask what troubled his companion, abruptly a cracking and rustling was heard ahead of them. He tore his eyes away from the wolf. Soon after a gang of men emerged from the forest, all laughing and pushing each other playfully. They're drunk, the raven boy concludes as he stops along with the wolf. This is going to be irritating, sighing the boy smirked.

The men came to stop as they notice the boy. 

“what the hell are you looking at?!” one man barked rather sluggishly. The wolf let out a low growl as if to warn the drunken man.

“I mean no harm, I assure you. Simply want to pass. I assume your all on your way home,” the boy spoke as his smirk grew with each word. It was as if the boy was mocking them by the tone of his sing-song voice. 

“i would hurry if I was you,” the boy tilted his innocently “they say wolves are more aggressive on a full moon” the coal haired boy pointed up, the men's heads followed as if hypnotized, and sure enough the full moon shone glaringly. The wolf snarled and barked as if proving the raven boys point.

Aghast the men walked gently away towards the town, careful not to anger the beast, or the wolf.

The boy snorted, unimpressed by these so called men. 

“Lets go” the boy chimed to his companions. Once again the soft stomping of hooves and the pitter patter of paws could be heard. Staring blankly to the sky, he closed his eyes. He felt the soft breeze of the bitter night bite his skin. A sudden shiver overcame him. Concerned, his wolf whined at him. 

“I'm okay,” the boy reassured “We can set up camp once we pass this town.” he focused his weary eyes on the wolf, who happily yipped at him. The boy giggled at the contradicted of his wolf, one moment he's ready to kill the next he's like an innocent puppy. Once he's composed himself he stares longing on the unending path.

“Not long now.” he exhales with a puff of bitter air, it slowly flew upwards until it perished just like he's previous breath, and surely his last breath.


End file.
